


Born From the Fire

by MajorMinorMusicality



Series: No Goddess. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinorMusicality/pseuds/MajorMinorMusicality
Summary: Tony Stark finds an Ice Princess in need of melting.You just want to protect people as much as you try to protect a heart of ice.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: No Goddess. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055600
Kudos: 21





	Born From the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> "Beauty was your armor. Fragile stuff, all show. 
> 
> But what’s inside you? That’s steel. 
> 
> It’s brave and unbreakable. 
> 
> And it doesn’t need fixing."
> 
> -Leigh Bardugo, Ruin and Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am no goddess,
> 
> no daughter with
> 
> her mother breathing winter,
> 
> fury like silver in her teeth,
> 
> frost in her hair.
> 
> I have tasted my blood,
> 
> ripped nerves out by their roots,
> 
> dipped my hands into gasoline,
> 
> the smell of it heady and rich,
> 
> a forest fire in my throat."
> 
> Crystal Vega-Huerta, “I Am No God”

It wasn’t often SHIELD called in outside help. Especially from vigilantes who were part of the Index. Coulson wasn’t too eager to be sent to Dallas to track down the local vigilante known as Frostbite. He had only met her once while helping track down an arms dealer in Dallas, and he wasn’t exactly a fan of the woman. She was almost as arrogant and pompous as Tony Stark. 

It took him a few days to finally find her, tracking her down to a skating rink that she owned. (Y/N) (Y/L/N) was her civilian alias. A former Winter Olympic hopeful who had been struck down in her prime quite literally by a bolt of lightning that left her in a coma for eight months. 

He walked into the skating rink, finding that it was closed for the night. However, someone was gliding around on the ice, doing complicated leaps and spins with an air of grace that was a little hypnotic to watch. 

“Ms. (Y/L/N)?” Coulson called out, stopping at the barrier between the stands and the ice. 

The woman skid to a stop near him, frost spraying across the ice as she did. He noticed how she looked the same as she had the year before back when part of Dallas had been caught in a raging fire thanks to another enhanced individual. Her (Y/H/C) hair was longer than it had been, hanging freely around her shoulders. A smirk appeared on her face as she leaned against the railing in front of him. 

“Agent Coulson,” She spoke with a southern accent. “You here to yell at me again? I’ve been good, I promise. I clean up all my messes.” 

“SHIELD needs your help.” He stated. 

She gasped in fake shock, a hand on her chest as if she were truly startled by his words. “SHIELD needs help from a degenerate like me? I’m honored, but not interested. I’m busy—saving lives, making messes for you to yell at me for.” 

“I’m not asking for your help,” Coulson growled, getting annoyed. “I’m telling you that you’re coming with me.” 

“That’s not very gentlemanly, Agent Coulson. Besides, can’t you get one of your little lackeys to help you?” She pouted at him, and he grit his teeth to stop himself from yelling at her—or trying to shoot her.

“This is a mission to the Arctic to retrieve an artifact.” Coulson could feel heartburn settling in. This woman was annoying, and he was starting to hate that Fury sent him to Dallas even more. “Last I checked, you don’t feel the cold.” 

Her eyes narrowed at him, a low fire simmering in her eyes. “I always feel the cold.” Her voice was hard as ice. “And I’m not helping SHIELD. Y’all threaten to put me in jail at least once every two weeks.” 

“I’m prepared to take you by force, Ms. (Y/L/N).” His hand went to his gun. 

She laughed, and Coulson watched in shock as her skin became translucent. Her skin rippled, frost covering her as her body turned to ice. Her hair had turned white as snow, and even her eyes were translucent. He could still feel them boring into him. 

“Go ahead and try,” She growled, her breath visible as she spoke. 

Coulson removed his hand from his gun, and she returned to her normal appearance. 

“(Y/N),” He sighed, knowing that he had to get this woman’s help. “No one can do what you do.” 

“What’s in it for me if I do this? And don’t say money, I have money.” 

“We’ll pardon some of your crimes.” Coulson offered. 

Her eyes lit up, and she gave him a dazzling grin. “Deal.” 

Coulson let out a long, annoyed sigh as he realized it was going to be a long few days. 

-

You pulled on the harness around your hips. It was snug, and you weren’t sure why you even 

needed it. You jumped from buildings without any harnesses on an almost nightly basis. However, Coulson had insisted that you wear it for “safety reasons.” 

You reached up, making sure your mask was still in place over your eyes, your hands moving lower to make sure your black scarf was secure as well. The black fabric of both pieces kept your identity hidden, something you had been adamant about doing since you became Frostbite. You didn’t want to put any of your loved ones in danger again. 

“Ready to go?” Coulson asked as another agent attached a long black rope to your harness. 

“Yeah,” You nodded, eyeing the large hole in the middle of the ice you were supposed to investigate. You had been told to look for some kind of cube, and you were wondering what made a cube so valuable to SHIELD. 

“Alright, let us tie the rope to the anchor-“ 

You heard him stop halfway through his sentence as you took off running for the large hole in the ice. You dove into the air, a laugh leaving you as you imagined Coulson’s shocked face. 

The cold wind whipped past you, but it didn’t chap your skin like it would on a normal person. You were built for the cold even before your powers. Years of figure skating had given you a love of the cold, and with your powers came an immunity to most icy temperatures. 

You grabbed the ice hooks off of the back of your belt, slinging them open. You slammed the hooks into the ice, the blades screeching like nails on a chalkboard as your fall slowed to a stop. You dangled a few feet over what appeared to be some kind of windshield. By the shape of the metal around it, you realized it was some kind of aircraft. 

“Don’t you ever wait before doing something stupid?” Coulson snapped over the com in your ear. 

You unhooked your ice hooks from the ice, falling a few feet with a soft thud onto the top of the plane. You tucked them back into your belt after folding them shut. 

“Nah,” You answered with a smirk. “I like to take my chances.” You grabbed a piece of spearmint gum from your pocket, popping it into your mouth. You flicked on the light attached to the headpiece with a camera on it. “So, what’s this thing, anyway?” 

“A plane,” Coulson answered as you made your way to the cracked windshield. You peered inside, relieved to not see any dead bodies. “Left over from World War II.” 

You froze, eyebrows shooting up. “Captain America crashed a plane in this area—Holy shit, is this his plane?” 

“That’s what we’re hoping.” Coulson replied. 

You snorted in disbelief. Captain America’s missing plane was under your feet, and you couldn’t believe it. You remembered learning about Captain America in school, and now there was a high possibility you were about to go exploring the plane. 

You kneeled by the windshield, noticing that it wouldn’t take much to break it open. You turned your fist into ice, then slammed your fist against the glass. It took a few hits, but you managed to shatter it. You slid inside the cockpit carefully, turning your entire body into ice to avoid being cut. Once you were safely inside, you returned your body to normal. 

You looked around the empty cockpit, a slight shiver running through you. The place was like a tomb, cold and empty with an air of…something sinister lurking somewhere inside. You blew a bubble with your gum, a nervous habit you had picked up as a child. The door to the cargo bay was ajar, and you made your way to it and forced it open all the way. 

The beam from the light on your headset raked across the room. There were broken crates and seats, most of them busted up from the crash. 

Your blood ran even colder in your veins as you saw a red boot coated in frost. 

“Oh, my God,” You whispered, fear gripping you as you slowly approached the boot. You looked behind the crate, eyes widening in shock as you recognized one of the biggest heroes of World War II. 

He was wearing the red-white-and-blue suit, the star stark white in the darkness. The war hero was lying on the floor, coated in frost and thick ice. His blond hair was coated with frost, and his lips were blue—a startling contrast against his pale skin. The iconic shield rested by his hip, coated in the same ice. 

From the way he was lying, you realized he must have dragged himself back into the cargo pit to die—alone. You heart ached for him, tears stinging your eyes. You couldn’t imagine how terrifying that must have been. 

“We found him.” Coulson’s voice was quiet in your ear, full of awe. 

You kneeled next to Captain America’s head, carefully reaching for him. You weren’t sure why you were touching him—maybe you wanted to honor his sacrifice in some way-

You yelped in shock as your fingers made contact with him. You scrambled back, your back thudding against another crate. Frost fell into your hair, but your eyes were trained on the man lying on the floor. 

“What is it?” Coulson demanded. 

“He’s alive,” You gasped, your heart pounding in fear. “I-I could sense his heartbeat in the ice.” 

“How?” 

You scrambled back over to the frozen hero, the light from your headset focused on Captain America’s face. You tugged off your gloves, dropping them to the floor before carefully cradling his face in your hands. Now that you didn’t have your gloves on, you could distinctly feel a faint, slow heartbeat under the layers of ice. 

“I can feel vibrations through the ice,” You explained, heart stuttering in fear. “That’s how I know there are twenty-four agents with you up top.” Your grip on Captain America’s face tightened slightly, preparing yourself to absorb the ice that seemed to permeate to the captain’s very soul. “Now shut up, I need to concentrate.” 

“What are you doing?” Coulson barked. 

“Unfreezing him.” 

You took a steadying breath, then willed your body to accept the cold that clung to Captain America. The ice around him began to crack as it crawled towards your hands. The frost on his skin began to melt as his body temperature began to return to normal. You could feel the cold beginning to sting your hands.

Your ability to absorb the cold-- as well as produce it—wasn’t something you used often. If you absorbed too much cold at once, your fingers would go numb. Sometimes, you even got first degree frostbite. 

Your hands shook as they began to go numb, and you swallowed nervously as your fingers started to turn an alarming shade of pale blue. 

Finally, you hear Captain America take a breath. The small sound made you sigh in relief, and you pulled your hands away from his face. Your fingers were definitely frostbitten, but you knew it wouldn’t be long before they were back to normal. You healed pretty fast thanks to your abilities. 

You returned your attention to Captain America, a worried furrow to your brows. You tugged off the bottom half of your mask as his eyes began to crack open. You reached up, carefully brushing the frost that still clung to his hair. 

His eyes cracked open slightly, revealing sky-blue eyes before they shut again. 

“Who…?” His voice was weak, rough and cracked from not being used in decades. 

“You’re okay, Captain.” You murmured, brushing his hair back from his forehead. “Go back to sleep, I got you.” 

He didn’t protest, his eyes fluttering shut as his head fell to the side. You pressed two fingers to his neck—and to your relief, you felt a strong, steady pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my old stuff, and found this. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)


End file.
